


The Night the Lights Went Out

by ashyblondwaves



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyblondwaves/pseuds/ashyblondwaves
Summary: Anonymous asked on Tumblr:Jancy prompt: the night before the first episode of season 3..what they were up to before they were late to work





	The Night the Lights Went Out

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr; ashyblondwaves!

“Wanna listen to music?” **  
**

“No”

Nancy strode across the length of Jonathan’s room with her shoes dangling from her fingertips, dropping them with a thud just in front of the chair in the corner of the room. 

“Something to drink?”

“No”

“How about—“

“Jonathan,” Nancy interrupted. “Stop talking.”

Slowly, she beckoned him to her with a single finger. A silent end to their song and dance. Since summer began, she’d been staying at the Byers’ house at least three nights a week, but Jonathan always skirted around what she’d really come home with him for, until Nancy invited him to her

Jonathan was across the room in two strides. He cupped Nancy’s face in his hands and tilted her mouth up to meet his in a searing kiss, moans stifled by lips working in tandem. 

A large hand slid from Nancy’s face and traced the curve of her shoulder, leaving a trail of warmth down her back. A gasp escaped her lips when that hand was suddenly on her ass, squeezing and pulling her closer so she could feel just how much Jonathan wanted her. He was already half hard, the front of his pants tightening across his growing arousal. 

His hands moved back up, toying with the button on the side of Nancy’s skirt before popping it open and sliding the zipper now She let it fall into a crumpled heap next to her shoes as she worked on Jonathan’s pants. She tugged at the zipper — far less gentle than Jonathan was with hers — and pushed them down as far as her arms would allow.

Jonathan wiggled out of his pants, struggling to get the last leg off of his foot. He broke the kiss for just a moment, eliciting a small groan of displeasure from Nancy. He kicked his pants across the room laughing a bit as they soared through the air and landed at the corner of his bed. 

“I planned that,” Jonathan said with a grin, moving back in for another kiss. 

His hands roamed back to Nancy’s ass, smoothing them up and over the rounded flesh and sneaking his hands under her shirt. He softly tickled her back with the tips of his fingers, leaving goosebumps rising across Nancy’s skin.

It was then that he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra that day. He eagerly worked at the hem of her shirt, tugging it upward until she raised her arms and allowed him to take it off completely. She stood in just her underwear, smiling almost shyly at Jonathan.

She was beautiful standing there, the last light of the day bathing her body in yellows and oranges just enough for Jonathan to catch a glimpse of small breasts that heaved under her sharp intakes of breath that caught in her throat when Jonathan reached out and palmed the soft flesh. His thumb brushed over one of her hardened nipples as mouths came back together and tongues slid against each other.

Nancy moved suddenly and quickly, pressing her hands to Jonathan’s chest to guide him toward his bed as she made fast work of the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall down his arms and catch on the table next to his bed. 

Nobody existed when they were together; all of their attention was tied up in each other. Jonathan’s hands, soft and warm, pulled at Nancy’s underwear until they were a tangled mess with the bedsheets. Nancy’s fingers raked through Jonathan’s hair as he trailed kisses from her mouth down to the valley of her breasts, stopping briefly to take a nipple into his mouth before moving down to her stomach. 

Feather-light kisses peppered her body as the sound of their heavy breathing permeated the room. Her hands were still in his hair when his head disappeared between her thighs. He lingered for just a moment, kissing her most sensitive places. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt his tongue slip between her folds. 

He worked slowly — deliberately, pairing long strokes against her clit with quick and gentle nips. Nancy writhed against his mouth urgently, the only thing stopping her from crying out was her lip clenched between her teeth. 

She was close, and Jonathan knew it. Deliberate licks turned frantic and teasing, urging Nancy closer and closer to the edge as his fingers stroked the soft skin of her thighs. Small fists gathered more of his hair as the waves of her release quickly washed over her. With her back arched and eyes closed Nancy came undone, shuddering underneath Jonathan’s mouth as her orgasm pulsed through her entire body.

Nancy had completely come undone. Jonathan’s mouth moved away from her middle but stayed between her legs as Nancy’s senses came back down. For a moment, he’d thought she’d fallen asleep until she quickly and unexpectedly popped up to sit. She pressed her lips to Jonathan’s cheek, leaving what was left of her lipstick behind. 

Small hands pushed on Jonathan’s shoulders, urging him to lie down where she’d just been. Once he complied, Nancy sat down on his thighs and snuck her fingers under the waistband of his underwear. She teased Jonathan, pulling them down his hips with ease, but stopping before his erection was freed. He whimpered under her touch until at least his underwear were off, allowing his arousal to spring upward. 

Slowly, Nancy began to stroke him. Her hand moved up and down his length twisting as she went and causing Jonathan to curse under his breath. She smiled to herself and let him go, knowing that once he started to curse, it wouldn’t be long before his orgasm.

She lunged forward and reached under his bedside table, where she knew he kept the condoms. The foil crunched under hurried fingers that struggled to open the packet. Finally, she resorted to using her teeth. She tore the packet open and pulled the condom out.

Jonathan grabbed for it, more than ready to put it on, Nancy snatched it away. 

“May I?” She asked, eyes trailing down to Jonathan’s arousal. She’d seen him put them on plenty of times but she’d yet to do it herself. 

At Jonathan’s nod, she placed the condom over the tip of his erection and slowly began to roll it down over his length, being sure to tease him with each downward stroke just enough so he would go crazy, but not enough to make him come yet. 

Once the condom was on she took Jonathan back in her hand and resumed the gentle strokes as she lifted her hips up and hovered over his erection, positioning his at her entrance. Slowly, she lowered herself down on him until she sat back on his lap with him fully sheathed inside of her. 

Jonathan’s hips bucked in response as Nancy pulled herself up, allowing Jonathan to slide out halfway before she moved back down to take in all of him again. They moved together, skin against skin. Jonathan sat up and pressed his hands against the small of Nancy’s back, pushing himself in deeper. 

Nancy circled her hips eagerly and dropped her head into the crook of Jonathan’s neck as he continued to push into her from his position on the bed. Large hands slid around to grasp Nancy’s hips as his movement began to grow more erratic. 

“Nancy…” he whispered, pushing up into her one last time before his body went rigid and he was emptying into the condom. He pulsed inside of her, repeating her name a few more times as the last of his own release finished. 

They lay down, Jonathan slowly slipping out of Nancy as she moved to bring the blankets up over her bare body. She watched broad shoulders flex and move as Jonathan removed the condom and tied it off before joining Nancy in bed. He pulled her body close and pressed their foreheads together. The two of them went silent, content to listen to each other breathe. 

“I need a shirt,” Nancy finally whispered, placing a kiss on the tip on Jonathan’s nose. 

“Second drawer,” he replied, despite Nancy already knowing where his shirts were. 

Jonathan watched as Nancy left the bed and searched for her underwear in the tangle of bedsheets around them. She quietly slid then on and made her way to Jonathan’s dresser and pulled out a dark gray t-shirt, throwing it over her head quickly so she could join Jonathan back in bed. She slid under the covers just as he was grabbing his own underwear that were momentarily lost in the bed.

They huddled together, chest to chest both fully satiated and ridiculously tired. No words were spoken as they both drifted into a deep sleep.

Neither of them were awake that night to even notice the lights went out. 


End file.
